clash_of_the_couplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gobba
Gobba is a Fang Gang Mixel. Bio Gobba: He's the bite-loving one who makes the totems in their home and helps to create the things around them. Personality Gobba is probably the most energetic member of the Fang Gang. He gets excited easily and is almost always moving. Unfortunately, this need to move around makes him a bit restless and distracted. He loves to have fun, even if it is at the most inopportune times. He often acts before he thinks, and the consequences end up catching up with him in the end. His best friend is Lippy Lips. Technical Details Basis Gobba's name is a pun of the word "gobble". His name may be also be based off of the name "Gabba". He slightly resembles a beaver. Livery Gobba is mostly brown in appearance. He has a rounded head with two small eyes that are close together. He has two prominent dark brown lips with large rows of fangs. On top of his head are two dark brown cat-like ears. His body is rectangular. He has long light grey arms with darker grey hands and two dark brown fingers on each hand. He has two very short brown legs with long dark brown feet with lighter brown bottoms. He has a long whip-like tongue inside his mouth. Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games (cameo), Ghosts! (cameo) and Gobba's 4th of July Voice Actors *Billy West (UK/US) *Carlo Vázquez (Latin America) *Tomasz Bednarek (Poland) *Richard Balint (Romania) *Alexander Horlin (Russia) *João Carlos Guerra (Brazil) Horn Trivia *He is the first two-legged Mixel to not have joints for his legs. *He can create totem monsters from logs, and also various wooden items by eating off parts of the log. Strangely, the objects are already colored in and detailed as soon as he's finished. *Bar-B-Cubes is the first episode where Gobba actually speaks. *He was the only member of his tribe not to appear in Fang Gang Log Toss. *When he chews, his head moves fast enough that it looks like he has multiple heads. The same case happens with Jawg. *It is shown in Epic Comedy Adventure that he is enthusiastic about using Cubits. *He is the only Fang Gang member that was referred to by name in the cartoon. *He surprisingly has the ability to physically taste feelings. The only known taste is sadness, as he states that it tastes salty. The reason for this is because tears taste salty, which explains why sadness is salty. However, it also connects to the real world neurotypical ability Synesthesia, which causes people to have different sense reactions to common things, such as the ability to find taste in a word or an emotion, much like Gobba. *Despite the fact that his tongue is supposed to be "whip-like", most of the time it is shown at a relatively regular length and thickness, only being shown "whip-like" in dynamic artwork. *His name is similar to Gobbol. Category:Characters Category:Mixels Characters